A Lily for Scorpius
by KC.The.Muggle.Writer
Summary: Lily and Scorpius were never friends at Hogwarts, simply mere acquaintances. But 5 years since Lily had last seen him, Scorpius turns up right in front of her and in the last place she ever imagined; unconscious at St Mungos hospital. Under Healer Lily's care, Scorpius is raised back to health and a beautiful relationship is formed that neither of them expected. Scorpius/Lily
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy and I were never friends at Hogwarts, but we weren't exactly enemies. I guess you could say we were indifferent towards each other, mere acquaintances. And for good reason too. Scorpius Malfoy was Albus' best friend, still is actually, and so as the sibling rulebook in the Potter house goes, 'a sibling's friend is not your friend so stay the hell away or receive a carrot for a nose' (James' words obviously). But with our friends being regular topics at the dinner table and having them to stay at the Potter house often, the three of us actually learnt quite a lot about each others friends and they became part of our lives.

But even still, you can imagine my surprise when out of nowhere and five years since I'd last seen him, Scorpius Malfoy appears right in front of me. And unconscious of all things!

"Healer Potter!" the nurse pushing his stretcher calls when she sees me hurrying towards them. "This one has just been apparated in from Egypt. A curse breaker from Gringotts. Looks like he has been hexed something awful!"

I immediately start to monitor his condition as the nurse continues to push the stretcher down the corridor. Once we find an available room we push him inside and the nurse runs out again to find more help.

I write down the preliminary records of his condition (as I was taught during my healer training) and wait for the Senior Healer to arrive to assess him more thoroughly. And so suddenly I find myself staring at him. He has aged considerably from the 21 year old I last saw him as. He is not much taller and his hair is still the same bright blond. But his face looks weathered and his body is built rather than the lanky teen I remember him as. I have a sudden urge to touch his cheek but I stop myself. I don't even know where that urge came from…

Suddenly Scorpius' eyes fly wide open, startling me with the unexpected change from his comatose state. His striking silver eyes meet mine almost instantly and the intenseness in them scares me.

"Scorpius" he croaks, shuddering. "My name is Scorpius!"

I contain the frown I want to form on my face; showing concern to a patient is not reassuring for them. But it was such a strange thing for him to say…

"Are you an angel?" he whispers.

This question really catches me off guard and I blink at him, no words in response forming in my mind.

"Is this heaven? Am I dead?" he whispers again, his breathing rapid. "Please I don't want to die, I can't, not yet…"

His sentence fades away slowly, then all at once and it takes me a second to regain my composure. But Scorpius has left again, gone back into unconsciousness, and just before the Senior Healer arrives.

He runs into the room with two new nurses who immediately begin to move Scorpius from the stretcher to the bed. The Senior Healer meanwhile reads the records I wrote down moments before and I simply stand there and watch the scene, feeling quite dazed.

"Was there any change in his condition since you brought him in here?" the Healer asks as he begins to wave his wand over Scorpius' body.

My mind clicks into action again at his question. "Yes, actually. He opened his eyes suddenly and said his name. Then he asked if he was dead." I pause before continuing. "He said he didn't want to die."

"And what is his name then?" The healer asks impatiently, frustrated at my lack of detail.

"Scorpius," I reply, staring down at his body again. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"How long have you worked today, Healer Potter?" he asks without looking at me; he has obviously picked up on the fact that I was out of sorts.

"Uh, 15 hours I think, Sir" I answer, bringing my attention back to him.

"Well that's long enough for today's shift, Healer. You are relieved."

"But Sir –"

"Report back here in ten hours. This patient is going to need full time care. That's if he makes it through the night –"

"Is it that serious?" I ask, frightened as to what he was going to say.

"It is unknown what hexes and curses Gringotts' Curse Breakers face" the Healer tells me seriously. "It is that uncertainty which makes it one of the most dangerous professions in the wizarding world. So until we can run some more tests, we need to assume that this man's life is at serious risk."

* * *

**Hello readers! Thank-you for reading this first chapter of my story! Please 'Follow' so I can keep you all updated when I publish new chapters. Hopefully that will be very soon. Please feel free to review as well as I would love to receive your comments!**

**KC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

No more than 10 hours later I arrive back at St Mungos hospital and immediately apparate up to my healer's station on the fourth floor. As soon as I change into my lime green healer's uniform I set out at a brisk walk towards Scorpius' room.

Although I had desperately needed it after such a long shift yesterday, I had barely gotten any sleep. The thought that Scorpius could be dying really scared me and I didn't exactly know why. It was true that I had grown up with him - at a distance maybe - but he had been a tiny part of my childhood. However it was the thought of his motionless body on the stretcher in the hospital that sent a jolt through me, something that I have never felt before with any other patient.

I round the next corner, my thoughts still flying around my head, and immediately freeze at the sight before me; Mr and Mrs Malfoy were standing in front of Scorpius' room with the Senior Healer. And Mrs Malfoy was crying.

The worst occurs to me and I suddenly feel like there is no oxygen around me to breath. But thankfully the Senior Healer calls me over before I can make the use of my lungs redundant.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, this is Healer Potter and she will be looking after Scorpius while he is here."

Present tense! He used Scorpius' name in present tense! He's alive! A smile appears instantly on my face which I immediately realise was not the right move. Smiling too happily in front of the parents of a sick patient is not at all appropriate and so I quickly change it into a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you" I say as coolly as possible and hold my hand out to them. But neither of them shake it; Mrs Malfoy still has her hands up around her tear stained face and Mr Malfoy looks reluctant at the sight of me.

"May I ask as to the condition of the patient?" I say to the Senior Healer, trying to sound as professional as possible in front of the Malfoys.

"He is currently still comatose and all necessary tests have been run" he replies. "I was just informing Mr and Mrs Malfoy that the curse that has affected Scorpius is still unknown but it seems to have placed his brain in a single stage of deep sleep. Therefore without the other stages of sleep being present, he cannot currently wake up on his own."

Mrs Malfoy sobs loudly at hearing this again and Mr Malfoy pulls her closer to him.

"However we are hopeful that this curse is only temporary and was simply meant to disable the person trying to break it" the Healer continues. "And the fact that he woke up for a few seconds when he first arrived is a good sign."

My body feels completely numb now that the Senior Healer has finished his explanation. But I try to keep my composure for Mr and Mrs Malfoy.

Suddenly Mrs Malfoy grasps my right hand and looks steadily into my eyes. "You were there to see him wake up, weren't you?" she asks and I nod in response. Then, after giving me a weak smile of thanks, she begins to walk wearily towards the exit.

The Senior Healer, Mr Malfoy and I watch her walk away for a few seconds before Mr Malfoy also catches my attention. "Your senior healer believes you are an experienced enough healer to look after my son," he mutters, looking awkward. "I trust you… Potter." His last sentence looked like it pained him to say it but he says no more and hurries after his wife.

"Healer Potter," the Senior Healer addresses me and hands me Scorpius' care documents before also walking away, leaving me standing alone in the corridor.

Entering Scorpius' room, I notice that he does not look much different from how I'd left him yesterday. So I settle down in to the arm chair next to his bed and begin to read the care documents. But my mind keeps wandering back to my patient beside me, his words ringing inside my head.

_Are you an angel?_

I don't know why I didn't tell the Senior Healer that Scorpius had also whispered this question but somehow I felt like it was just for me.

* * *

**Thank you already to the people who have showed my story support! I am very excited to continue! I have big things planned!  
**

**KC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

"And that's the last of tonight's potion, Scorp!" I announce cheerfully as I begin to pack up my cauldron. But like every day since he arrived a month ago, Scorpius gives no reply.

Once my Healer's potion kit is packed up, I turn around to face my patient. Although he has been here for an entire month and still in his comatose state, Scorpius has still maintained his healthy appearance, thanks to the potion I make fresh for him three times a day. It is your basic nurturing potion which stabilises and maintains his body condition without the need for him to eat or exercise, making it the perfect potion for comatose patients. I have made many over my time working at the hospital and it is rigorously practiced during the three years it takes to become a Healer.

It is also a potion that takes about an hour to brew so I find myself with Scorpius more than any of the other patients in the Spell Damage ward. It was probably also for this reason that a few days after I took up my duties caring for Scorpius that I started talking to him. I don't even know if he can hear me but it feels weird to be spending so much time in his room in complete silence.

So we now have a routine that we stick to every day. While I brew his morning potion I read him the news from the Daily Prophet. Then with the midday potion I tell him about the weather outside and the new events that have occurred in the hospital that day. Finally at night I read a book with him while the potion brews steadily. At the moment we are reading Gilderoy Lockhart's 'Year with the Yeti' which is mainly because every time I see Mr Lockhart along the corridors of the hospital, he thrusts another one of his books into my hands. What Gilderoy doesn't realise though is that I return his books to his room every night so that he can give them to me the next day. Silly old man…

"Well it's time for me to finish my shift now, Scorp" I tell him, gathering up my things. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, same time as normal." I receive silence in return and leave the room with a sigh.

His condition has not improved nor worsened. Mrs Malfoy visits him every day and I have come to know her so well that she now insists that I call her Astoria. Mr Malfoy, however, only visits with his wife on weekends (due to his busy workload I imagine) but I can tell that he loves his son very much.

How horrible it must be for them to have their only son not responsive. But what I cannot understand is why they won't share the news of their son's condition with his other loved ones, like my brother for example; Scorpius' best friend. Due to my Healer's contract, I cannot contact anyone other than the patient's family and so I can't personally tell Albus myself. It places me in a horrible position but I have to respect the Malfoys' wishes.

But that doesn't stop me from having horrible dreams each night about what will happen when Al finds out that I have been hiding his best friend from him. And tonight's dream is no different. Albus has discovered Scorpius at the hospital and he confronts me angrily about why I didn't tell him. But explaining my predicament to him does no good because he curses me, turning my nose into a carrot.

I wake with a start and immediately feel my nose. Thank Merlin, it's not a carrot! But what I do find is that my alarm was reset during the night and I am terribly late for work!

Springing out of bed I only have time to tie my red hair up in a messy ponytail, pull on yesterdays clothes and apparate to St Mungo's hospital.

I change as quickly as I can into my uniform and then sprint down the corridor with my potions kit. All I can think about is that I am late for Scorpius' morning potion.

"Sorry I'm late, Scorp!" I gasp as I burst into his room and begin to set up my cauldron. "I will get you your potion as soon as I can!"

"That's alright. I'm much happier to just eat this apple pie actually."

The sudden appearance of another voice in the room gives me such a fright that I jump, sending my potions kit toppling to the floor. Only catching my cauldron just in time, I spin around to face the bed. And there, sitting up with a breakfast tray on his lap, is Scorpius Malfoy, very much awake!

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thanks to those of you who have been writing reviews for me. I love to receive feedback and comments! I am especially excited to publish the next chapter as we see Lily and Scorpius have their first dialogue scene. So please stick around and 'follow' to see that!**

**KC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

"Hello, Lily Potter" Scorpius says, smiling.

But I simply stand there and stare at him, my mouth opening and shutting like a fish.

"Do you want some of this?" he asks, pointing at his pie before placing another forkful in his mouth.

"You're… you're awake" I stammer.

"Yeah," he says, casually. "Woke up a couple of hours ago. The nurse who found me told me I've been here in St Mungos for a month! Is that really true?"

"Yeah, it is" I reply, still recovering from my shock. I have often thought through in my head what it would be like when Scorpius finally regained consciousness. But so far this scenario did not match any of my imaginings. His silver eye's are so piercing...

"So…" he begins lazily, putting down his fork and focusing on me seriously, "are you going to tell me why you're here?"

His bluntness snaps me out of my haze and I throw him shade. "Because I work here, Scorpius. Notice the attractive green uniform I'm wearing?"

"Well obviously I knew that" he snorts. "But why are you here, in my room?"

"Because whether you like it or not, I've been the Healer looking after you for the last month!" I snap with sass, wishing I didn't have my cauldron in my hands so I could cross my arms.

"Alright! Easy!" Scorpius chuckles, holding up his hands up in surrender. "Still got that fiery attitude of yours I see. It's just that it's been a while, how many years is it?"

"Five," I say, starting to pick up my potions kit off the floor. "It's been five years."

"Oh yeah! Last time I saw you was at that party, the one your parents threw for Al when he was given the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. You had just finished your first year of Healer training and I was being sent off to Egypt by Gringotts."

I pause when he says this, slightly flattered that he remembered, but I quickly continue fetching the phials off the floor.

"So your Healer training went well then?"

I look up at him from the floor and smirk. "Obviously…"

"You know what I mean" he laughs, giving me an amused look. "A job as a healer on the fourth floor in the Spell Damage ward recommends you highly."

"Well I'm glad to hear my patient is pleased with the status of his Healer" I mock and raise myself from the floor.

He chuckles at this and I smile in response. But I mentally shake myself back into seriousness, realising that I have been flirting with him.

"I'll, uh, make sure your parents have been notified of your change in condition. They will be eager to see you" I attempt to say professionally, trying to change the conversation back to a suitable topic of a Healer. "And perhaps you might want to contact Al to tell him about all this. Your parents wouldn't and I couldn't due to my contract."

"No worries, Healer Potter. I'll be right on that!" he jokes in an official tone, still smiling at me.

"Ok, well, I'm going to put this away," I blush, lifting my potions kit in reference, "since you don't need it anymore. But I'll be back a little later."

"No worries" he nods.

I open the door to walk out but he catches my attention again.

"Oh Healer! Would you be able to get me another one of these pies? They are delicious!"

I nod at him, refusing to succumb to his teasing, and again begin to walk out.

"Thanks, Lily. You're an angel."

I spin around again to face him. His voice had had such sincerity in it when he had uttered that last sentence. But I wanted to check his face for any hint that he was taunting me with his 'angel' line. However Scorpius has turned his attention back to his pie.

And that's when I realise, when I completely understand; Scorpius doesn't remember anything from all the time I have cared for him this past month or from the moment he had woken up and seen my face. Nothing at all… and I feel unexpectedly heartbroken.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this little banter and that I have given Scorpius and Lily the voices you were wishing for. I am very excited to start building their relationship from here!  
**

**KC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

Mr and Mrs Malfoy both arrived at the Hospital no more than an hour after they were contacted and as they ran past the healer's station, I guessed that they had probably jumped straight out of bed. They both looked ruffled and tired (much like I did actually) but very determined.

They have now been in Scorpius' room for over an hour and I keep getting distracted from my paperwork by glancing up the corridor to look for any movement at his door.

"Healer Potter," a voice says suddenly and for the second time that day, I jump in surprise, this time scattering my papers all over my desk. I turn around to find the Senior Healer standing above me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologises and I shake my head in an attempt to excuse my behaviour. "I am just about to head into Scorpius Malfoy's room to brief him and his parents on the next stage of his care while he is here. As his main Healer, you should also attend this meeting."

I nod and he starts to walk ahead of me. I stand up from my desk and glance at the mirror behind me. I look a mess, hair poking out of my pony tail in every direction, and I try to control it as I walk. If only I had known today was the day Scorpius would finally see me again.

I enter his room to find Mr Malfoy shaking hands with the Senior Healer and Mrs Malfoy sitting in the chair next to Scorpius' bed, holding her son's hand tightly. But as soon as she sees me, she jumps to her feet and approaches me.

"Lily! Isn't it wonderful?" she beams and hugs me, this time tears of happiness in her eyes.

"It sure is, Astoria" I reply, hugging her back briefly. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Scorpius raise his eyebrows, obviously surprised that I am on such friendly terms with his mother.

"Shall I get started then?" the Senior Healer asks and Astoria returns to her chair next to Scorpius. I move to stand next to Mr Malfoy and he nods at me, a small smile on his lips. I smile back.

"Scorpius has been under the strict care of Healer Potter for the last month, receiving a nurturing potion three times a day" The Healer begins, recapping like a story teller. "But now that he can operate sufficiently again, the potion is no longer necessary. However I would like to keep Healer Potter on as Scorpius' supervising Healer so that she can be the one to overlook his new eating and exercise regimes."

"So I can't leave yet?" Scorpius asks him.

"Not until we are certain that the curse has not had any other effects on you" the Senior Healer replies. "Also, as we have seen in other cases, some patients experience difficulties returning to the normal routines of everyday life. So we also want to make sure you can operate as you did prior to the curse before you leave."

"That might not happen in this case," he adds quickly, seeing the disgruntled faces of Scorpius' parents, "but at St Mungo's we want to make sure that all our patients are both physically and mentally healthy when they leave our care. At the least we will keep Scorpius here another month."

"Another month!" Mrs Malfoy shrills seconds before her husband complains, silencing him. "Surely his home is a better place in which he can recover."

The Senior Keeper starts to speak but Scorpius cuts him off, turning to his mother. "I will be well looked after here, Mother." She begins to interrupt but he quickly adds "And even though I know you'd also do a good job of looking after me, the Healer says I'll need full time supervision. I wouldn't want to take away your life for a month or more."

Mrs Malfoy again tries to argue weakly but Scorpius, rather expertly I think, returns the conversation back under the Senior Healer's control.

The Senior Healer begins to explain the level of care Scorpius will receive over the next month and I zone out, knowing I'll be able to read it all in the care documents he will give to me later.

Instead I watch Scorpius nod along in response to the Healer's words. He has changed so dramatically since the last time I'd seen him. He is suddenly so much more mature and seems to be able to hold a serious conversation; something I never thought would ever happen when we were teenagers. He was always joking around with Al, getting up to all kinds of mischief (which everyone knew was due to Scorpius' influence). Albus is and always has been a kind and studious soul but having Scorpius as a friend definitely made his life more 'interesting'. I realise now that being friends with Scorpius was a good thing for my brother; it allowed him to leave his serious mindset behind for a while and have some fun. But I personally had only ever seen him as my sibling's ridiculous friend.

However now I seem to be standing in front of Scorpius, no longer the boy I remember him as, but a man. And I am intrigued to find out just how much of the old Scorpius still remains.

* * *

**Hi all! Thank you to you guys that have read this far and followed my story. The next chapter might just be my favourite so far so I look forward to publishing it for you all to read.  
**

**KC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

I look at the clock and sigh. It has been a week since Scorpius awoke and I am back on the normal Healer roster. Therefore this means I have had to pick up a regular weekly night shift again and tonight is my first one in more than a month. After an exhausting day shift today, a night shift is the last thing I want facing me. And it's only been two hours!

I groan and rest my forehead on my desk. If only I had something more stimulating to do than paperwork then I might not feel so inclined to embrace my desires of having a nap. But all the patients are asleep and the other Healers on duty with me are much more motivated with their documents than I am.

I am just about to concede and close my eyes when I hear the sound of a door opening down the corridor. I leap up immediately, eager to potentially have something to do, and walk out into the corridor to help the patient.

I pause briefly when I recognise him but continue to confidently stride towards him, feeling almost pleased that it is him. Scorpius is walking the opposite direction to me and so he has not yet seen that I am approaching. His hair looks like it is glowing in the light of the moon shining through the window. But he walks slowly, almost weakly, and I wonder how he could be awake at this time.

Finally he must hear my footsteps as he turns to face me. He forms a small smile on his lips but his face looks especially hollow in this light and I grow more concerned than I have been all week.

All the Healers in the Spell Damage Ward originally laughed at the idea that Scorpius Malfoy would stay another month. This is because he looked so immediately healthy when he woke up. But as the week advanced, Scorpius started to become sicker, growing weaker every day and forming darker and darker circles under his eyes. All the tests he took cleared him of the curse having any side effects and I knew he was eating and exercising regularly because I was the one supervising him. But somehow he looked more unhealthy one week after he awoke when all he really should be doing is improving.

"Hello Lily," he greets when I come to a stop in front of him.

"Is anything the matter Scorpius?" I ask with a worried frown. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Oh I never sleep" he says, waving his hand as if to brush the notion away. "Well at least not since the curse let me wake up. I gather I've had my fair share of sleeping for a while."

"Scorpius!" I gasp as quietly as I can so as not to wake anyone. "Is that why you've been looking so horrible lately? Because you haven't been sleeping?"

"Well thanks for the compliment, Healer" he smirks weakly. "That will definitely get me on the road to recovery."

"Be serious for a second!" I chastise. "You're not doing yourself any favours by being sleep deprived. In fact you're making it worse for yourself!"

"Okay! Lay off, Lily" Scorpius mutters. "It's not like I want to make myself sicker!"

"Alright" I sigh, calming myself so I that I can return to 'Healer mode'. "Why haven't you been sleeping then?" I ask professionally.

He winces and turns away from me, almost as though he expects to hurt himself by explaining. But I remain silent, waiting patiently for him to start.

"Because I'll never wake up again. Or at least not for another month" he whispers.

I immediately want to tell him that he is being silly but I realise that he feels exposed by admitting this to me.

"Why haven't you told the Senior Healer about this?" I question gently.

"Because I know that he would think that I'm being stupid" he mutters, "Like you do."

"I don't think you're being stupid" I comfort and discover that I am not even lying by saying it. In his place after going through what he has been through, I'd probably feel the same way.

"So come on!" I add more cheerfully to lighten the mood. "Let me take you back to your room and I will sit with you and we can talk about it."

I walk ahead of him, leading the way, and enter his room. I move the armchair around so that I will face him sitting in his bed and he waits patiently for me to begin.

I then reassure him, using the test results as evidence, that the curse has done its damage and won't affect him again. He listens intently as I talk and I suddenly feel as though I'm writing a case study like I used to do during Healer training.

When I finish, I wait a few seconds before I ask him the question I have held on my lips for days. "So do you honestly not remember anything from the month you were asleep?" He simply shakes his head but I continue to press the subject. "You didn't register anything that happened while I was looking after you?"

He smiles at that. "Why? Did something happen?"

And then that sends me off telling him everything that happened during that month; from articles in the news that I could remember reading to him, to funny events that occurred in the hospital and I even recapped some of the books we read. Soon we were both laughing and humorously commenting on things and I found that I was quite enjoying his company.

Our laughter finally dies down and a silence follows that I know exactly how to fill. "So what about when you woke up when you first arrived? You don't recall that either?" I ask, trying not to sound too eager.

Scorpius thinks about this for a second but finally shakes his head again. "What happened?" he asks, sounding genuinely intrigued.

All of a sudden I feel embarrassed to recount his few seconds with me when he first arrived. So I lean back in my chair, close my eyes and slur sleepily, "Oh you muttered something but that was all."

"Okay" his says distantly.

Suddenly he places a hand on the side of my cheek and I lean my head into it, breathing him in. He traces down my neck with the other hand, placing kisses as he goes and it feels like ecstasy. Then his lips meet mine and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself up to him. The desire to be with him is so strong that I shiver. I kiss him more passionately, longing for him to carry me back to the bed with him…

I jump awake, my eyes flying open and I instantly become blinded by the sun shining brightly through the window. The sun! I squint at my watch to find the face of it showing me 6'oclock. I've slept away my entire shift!

As my sight comes back I begin to look around the room and my eyes finally settle on Scorpius, who is watching me intently. Immediately my heart starts beating faster as I remember my dream. How graphic and real it felt and I feel a blush forming on my cheeks just by looking at him. If he knew what I had dreamt…

"Good morning" he says smiling and I have to look away. But not before I notice his still drained looking face; he obviously had had another sleepless night.

"I can't believe I slept through my shift!" I chuckle, trying to sound casual. "Did you get any sleep?" I add a little too quickly.

But then I don't even wait for him to completely reply before I comment that I should probably get back to my station. I close the door hurriedly after leaving the room and lean against it, trying to get my breath back. And the realization hits me; I will never be able to look at Scorpius Malfoy the same way again.

* * *

**So this chapter is a lot longer than all the other ones so far but I had so much I wanted to write for this part! I hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**KC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

As soon as I returned to my flat ten minutes later, I immediately slept for the next six hours. I knew I shouldn't have felt tired after sleeping through most of my shift, but I wanted to hide from the world for a while. But now six hours later I wake to the realisation smacking me straight in the face…

I have a crush on Scorpius Malfoy.

I have no idea how it developed so quickly. One thing I was his Healer looking after him while he was unconscious and the next thing I know I'm having romantic dreams about him. And Scorpius is my patient! The thought of it makes me feel unprofessional. But on the other hand I can't help but think about how fluttery I feel when I look at him.

I shake myself, thinking the whole thing ridiculous, and proceed to have an ice cold shower to wake myself up. As I stand there shivering under the icy stream, I decide that I need to ignore the growling monster inside me and try to be the professional Healer I always strive to be. And also while Scorpius is still a patient I'm not even allowed to date him. Wait… so does that mean I want to be in a relationship with him?

I blast the cold tap one more time to clear the thought from my mind and jump out. Thankfully whilst dressing myself a more sensible thought comes to mind which also causes me to feel very guilty; Here I've been worrying about my attraction to a patient when that patient needs help more than ever. I was meant to be there for him last night and instead I fell asleep on him! Real considerate Lily!

All my plans for the rest of the day go out the window and I start to prepare myself to go back to the hospital. Even though it's my day off I feel I owe it to Scorpius to be there for him after my behaviour. And the hospital can't exactly stop me coming back as a guest.

I dress in dark pants and a rolled neck top and try to make my appearance look as casual as possible. But I still don't leave after this as I keep thinking of things to do or take and soon I find myself pulling an apple pie out of the oven. It makes me feel old to think that I baked a pie for Scorpius but I remember that it was his favourite.

I think to let the pie cool first but I firmly convince myself to stop delaying and I apparate to the hospital. I force myself to walk down the corridor towards his room and I knock twice before entering.

"Lily!" Scorpius says, obviously surprised, and he pulls himself up the bed from a slouching to a sitting position. "What, er… I thought you have today off?" he stumbles nervously. I smile inwardly at that; the thought that my presence has this effect on him makes me amused and glad at the same time.

"I do," I begin, meeting his eyes which makes my heart skip a beat. "But I feel awful about what happened last night –"

"You fell asleep. It happens" he interrupts, smiling.

"Yes, but as your Healer I'm meant to help you recover. I should have sat with you until you fell asleep" I sigh, expressing my disappointment in myself. "And so that's what I am going to do tonight!"

"What, sit with me all night?" he asks, looking confused. "But you're not on duty?"

"Yes, but I'm not here tonight to support you as your Healer, Scorpius" I smile. "I'm here to support you as your friend."

Scorpius considers me for a moment before also returning my smile. I then present the pie, which he looks delighted about, and we share that as our dinner. Our conversation starts off short and casual but soon we discuss anything and everything that comes to mind; our family, friends, memories of Hogwarts and Scorpius even tells me about his time working in Egypt.

"It must be fascinating work" I say in awe.

Scorpius laughs. "Yeah the working overseas part is great but the work itself," - he motions down at himself - "not so great."

"But you get to discover things, things that have been lost for centuries! That must be rewarding."

"What about you though?" he says, nodding in my direction. "Curing and raising people back to health. I would say being a Healer is just as rewarding."

"Yeah but you get to see the world!" I exclaim enthusiastically. "I haven't even left the country!"

"But you get to be close to the people who love you!" he argues back. "Working abroad is lonely without your friends and family.

At this comment a thought occurs to me. "On that topic, I'm amazed Al hasn't been in to see you yet."

"Probably because I haven't contacted him yet."

I gape at Scorpius. "Why not?" I gasp. "He's your best friend!"

Scorpius shrugs. "He's probably too busy with his students."

"But he would take time off to see you! He would want to see you after what's happened!"

"Another reason why!" Scorpius retaliates. "We haven't seen each other in years and him seeing me in the hospital is not my idea of a perfect reunion."

"That's ridiculous –"

"Alright!" he exclaims, silencing me. "I will tell him when I want to tell him. Okay?"

I frown at him. "So are you saying that no-one but your parents know about this?"

"And you" Scorpius adds with a smile.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, but I had no choice in the matter, did I?"

"Well how about we just leave the conversation there. I'm getting tired –"

"And you should be!" I interrupt teasingly. "Considering you haven't slept in a week!"

"And what about you?" he teases back with a cheeky smile. "You were meant to fall asleep again four hours ago. It's now 1 o'clock."

"Oh no! I'm not falling asleep until you do!" I laugh. "And I'm working tomorrow so I would really appreciate it if you doze off sooner rather than later." Scorpius laughs heartily at that and he gives me such a warm smile that I have to look away to steady myself.

Silence soon follows which I pray is a good sign. I look over at him and find his eyes closed but a small smile still lingering on his lips.

"Stop watching me while I sleep" he mutters and I jump slightly, realising I'd been staring at him.

"Uh uh! That's not sleeping yet" I chastise lightly. He doesn't retaliate to that or say anything for another ten minutes. I almost believed he had actually fallen asleep when he whispers something almost inaudible.

"I think I died."

I don't say anything, not even convinced that I heard him say it when he continues:

"Just after I was cursed, I think I died. There was bright light everywhere and an angel was standing above me. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen..."

His voice fades finally and I begin to hear him breathing rhythmically. Scorpius is finally sleeping.

* * *

**Sorry it has taken a while to update this story but thank you for sticking around for it! Also now that I am back at Uni the updates will be pretty irregular but I will do the best I can to publish them for you. Therefore 'following' this story will be the best way to keep you all up to date as you will be sent messages when a new chapter is out. Thank again for all your support and hopefully I will see you soon!**

**KC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

Now that his sleep debt was being paid off, Scorpius' health was improving every day. I have still been monitoring his eating and exercising but now a month later, he pretty much knows the regimes better than I do! I would've almost felt as though my role in his recovery was redundant but Scorpius ensured the Senior Healer that I am a great help to him. I don't really know how exactly but we have found each others company rather enjoyable. I have never been one to have to force myself to go to work but now I actually looked forward to it. We have become really close friends since my visit that night and the thought of seeing him every day always makes my heart beat faster.

However our days together are coming to an end as the Senior Healer has given him the all clear to leave the hospital's care. Right now he is in his room getting ready to leave and I feel almost devastated that I will not be greeted at work by his smile anymore. And the thought that keeps bugging me is what will happen to the friendship we have developed while he was here? Was it simply developed out of proximity and convenience? Will it last?

Another little niggling thought that also keeps sprouting in my mind is to do something about my romantic feelings for him. But I force the growling monster away, something I have become very good at over the last month.

I now walk toward Scorpius' room for the last time so that I can sign his release papers. But I am stopped at the door by Mr and Mrs Malfoy who were sitting right outside, waiting to take their son home with them. They stand when they see me approaching and I receive friendly greetings from both of them; a hug from Mrs Malfoy and a hand shake from Mr Malfoy. It took me some time to be on friendly terms with Draco Malfoy but I had finally accomplished it.

"Today's the day!" Astoria sang merrily. "Thank you again so much, my dear, for everything you have done."

I would usually make a funny remark to a comment like that, something sarcastic like 'I didn't have a choice'. But out of politeness I say to them that it was my pleasure.

"He is just changing into some clothes we brought for him" she says to explain her son's absence. "We can't wait to have him home! It's actually been three years since we've had him home."

My minds drifts back to our conversation about his time in Egypt and I suddenly realise that I now agree with him; years away from your loved ones would be lonely no matter what the job.

At that moment the door to the room opens and Scorpius stands before us looking very dapper in dark jeans and a black jacket. He smiles broadly at me and I give him a small smile in return before turning away; I don't want him to see me blush.

"All ready to go, son?" Mr Malfoy asks.

"Almost" Scorpius replies, nodding. "The last thing to do is have Healer Potter sign my release form. It's just in here" he adds and motions in at the room with his hand. He enters it again and I follow closely.

I walk across the room to the clipboard of Scorpius' documents and reach for my pen. I hesitate briefly before signing my name, my heart feeling heavy. It is ironic that I am the one who signs his release when, I realise now, I want him to stay.

I turn back towards Scorpius to hand him the form and I find him staring at me in front of the now closed door. I cannot read his expression but he is shifting from foot to foot. I just stand there and stare back, wondering again if I should say something…

But thankfully it is Scorpius who talks first and he begins with a sigh. "I am sad to go" he says quietly. "I know I shouldn't be, being healthy and all, but I am."

"What? Are you really going to miss the hospital food that much?" I joke, making a feeble dig at him. But he ignores this and crosses the room to stand in front of me. He then grabs my hands from my sides and I catch my breath at his nearness.

"I'm going to miss seeing you every day, Lily Potter."

I meet his eyes at this and find such sincerity in them that I am almost overwhelmed.

"You mean so much to me after everything you have done these last couple of months" he adds, keeping my gaze. "And I want to keep seeing you, knowing you, even getting to know you better."

He continues shortly after when I remain silent, obviously believing he needs to simplify. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you, Lily, very much. And I want to ask whether you would like to see me again sometime?"

My heart skips a beat at hearing this but I want to clarify before possibly making a fool out of myself. "Like as a date?" I ask in a whisper.

A small smile of relief creeps onto his face. "Yes, like a date."

"Yes," I beam, letting all my emotions form the great big smile. "Yes I would like that very much!"

Scorpius' body relaxes instantly which makes me realise just how tense and nervous he was about telling and asking me that. He returns my beaming smile and I feel I could lose myself in his sparkling eyes. He then bends down to kiss me lightly on the cheek before saying he will be in contact with me soon.

Then suddenly he is gone and I stand there alone in the hospital room. But I know the sun and my smile will not leave me today.

* * *

**Hello again! This**** moment has been a long time coming and I am so excited to take their relationship further. Hopefully you are all enjoying it so far and I would love to receive your comments. See you all soon!**

**KC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

The doorbell rings just as I'm pulling on my jacket and I run to answer it. I reach the door to my flat and quickly check my appearance in the mirror before opening it.

Scorpius stands before me looking very handsome in a button down shirt and a grin on his face. He also clutches a single flower, a lily, and I giggle at the sight of it.

"Too corny?" he asks, cheekily.

"Maybe a little," I laugh, "but I like it." I accept the lily from him and place it on the table beside the door before locking the flat behind me. We walk in silence down to the road and I wait for him to take the lead. After all he was the one who insisted on planning this afternoon out.

"Shall we?" Scorpius asks, holding out his hand to suggest that they would be apparating. I take his hand with no hesitation and sure enough I experience the feeling of being sucked through a vacuum that comes with apparation. And suddenly I find myself in a location I haven't been in for a very long time; the grounds of Hogwarts.

We stand on the bank of the Black Lake, which stretches out before us, and memories flood my mind. This was my favourite spot whilst at Hogwarts and I often came down here with my friends, to study or to read. Those times feel like a lifetime ago…

Scorpius attracts my attention with a cough and I turn to find him standing in front of a picnic spread.

"Scorpius!" I gasp with delight. "This is wonderful! How did you know –"

"That this was your favourite spot?" he finishes with a grin. "Because this is where Al and I could always find you. And always with your head buried in a book!"

"But are we allowed to be down here?" I ask.

"It's the beginning of the Easter holidays so there isn't really anyone around" he replies, brushing it off and motioning for me to join him on the picnic rug. I sit next to him and watch as he begins to pull various different foods from the basket.

"You really were very prepared with all this" I admire. "Although I can't help but think that the teenage Scorpius would laugh at you right now!"

He chuckles at that thought. "Yeah I guess he would! But then again he didn't feel as though he needed to try so hard to impress girls. Wink and they would come!"

"That's so egotistical!" I laugh and slap his arm. "But I am very humbled that you decided to try this hard for me" I continue, teasingly.

"Well I really do hope you like it all" Scorpius says seriously. "I wanted to be unique so that it would be special" he adds softly and my heart swells knowing that he cares so much.

"It's incredible, Scorp" I smile sweetly at him. "And you have definitely picked a beautiful location. All the memories are coming back! Do you remember the time in year 6 when James taunted the giant squid?"

He laughs loudly at the memory and leans back on his arms. "How could I forget? It was Al and I who had to dive in to reef him out when the squid tried to drag him in! It's just lucky we were nearby! What did he think he was doing anyway?"

"Oh! What else? Trying to impress a girl, of course!" I shrug. "But I guess the squid will only put up with having so many rocks thrown at it before it takes action!"

We then both laughed heartily together at the memory of a soaking wet and humiliated James before laying out our picnic meal. There were various different pastries and savouries and a wonderful fruit salad. We snacked for hours whilst skimming rocks, paddling our feet in the lake and just basking in the setting sun. It was the most peaceful afternoon I had experienced in a long time and I felt so at ease; it was the most un-stressful date I had ever been on. And now as we watch the sun setting over the lake, I nestle into Scorpius' side without any uncertainties. He wraps his arms around me and it makes me feel so safe and sound.

The sun finally sets below the horizon and darkness starts to surround us. I suddenly dread the moment where I have to leave his shoulder and I try to stay as still as possible. But Scorpius' arms release me and so I sit up to face him.

"I should get you home before it gets to cold" he says softly and begins to pack up the remaining food. I stand once he has finished this and he waves his wand at the picnic rug which folds itself on top of the picnic basket. Then with another wave, both basket and rug disappear, back to his house I suppose.

I look up toward the castle and see light shining through the windows, making the towers glow.

"Isn't it incredible how throughout all the years this place doesn't really change at all?" Scorpius murmurs, seeing where my gaze is held.

"It's beautiful" I agree in a whisper. "Perhaps we could go up there?" I add, the excitement in my voice evident. "Albus will probably have stayed over the holidays, considering it's so close to exam time. We should pay him a visit!"

"Uh, maybe not tonight" Scorpius replies nervously, raking a hand through his hair and avoiding my eyes.

I stare him down before finally realising… "You haven't been in contact with him yet! Have you?"

"Er, no, not yet –"

"Why not, Scorpius?" I interrupt forcefully. "Do you not want to be friends with my brother anymore?"

"Of course I do!" Scorpius exclaims.

"Then why are you avoiding him?" I question again, this time with my hands on my hips.

"Because I want to be in a relationship with you!"

This shuts me up and Scorpius sighs. "Don't think I didn't know about your silly Potter sibling rules that the three of you lived by. And I want to work on us without all that getting in the way."

I pause for a moment. "But that all went out the window when James married Melinda. She was one of Albus' good friends –"

"And look at what they went through, Lily. The tension amongst the three of you was intense when they first started dating."

"But they're all right now!" I point out.

"But it made it hard for them to form a relationship under that sort of gaze" he retaliates. "And your family are pretty intimidating –"

"Hold on a second!" I interrupt, throwing up my hands. "First you were saying you want to keep us a secret from Al and now you're saying that you want to keep our relationship secret from my whole family!"

"It would make things easier –"

"It's ridiculous!" I exclaim, angry now. "And that's rich for you to say that when it's your family who were Deatheaters!"

"That's not fair, Lily!" Scorpius yells back and a shadow crosses his eyes. "You are on good terms with my parents and they love you!"

I might believe that of Astoria but I couldn't imagine Draco using those words. "But I thought you liked my family!" I argue back. "I remember you were always happy to be staying at our house!"

"I do like your family! But you are the Potters and Weasleys, the two most famous wizarding families in Britain! That's intimidating for anyone let alone the son of your father's school yard nemesis! Do you really expect him to welcome me with open arms as his daughter's boyfriend?"

"So, what? We are to keep this all a secret from my family when yours know full well? And until when? Are we to tell them the day before we marry?"

"Marry?" Scorpius raises his eyebrows.

"I'm just using it as an example!" I growl, seriously considering at the moment whether that would ever be a possibility.

Scorpius sighs again, lowering the tone of the conversation. "I'm just saying I want to get to know you more without your family's judgment standing over us. I really think this - we - could work"

I watch him closely, letting my frown relax a little, but not completely convinced.

"Let's just forget about it for the moment" he finally says after a long silence. "I'll take you home."

We apparate back to the street in front of my flat and I wait for him to make the next move. But when he doesn't say or do anything I mumble goodnight to him and walk through my gate and up the path to my door. But standing on the steps with my key poised over the key hole, I pause. Is this really how I want to end what was originally a perfect date? Maybe Scorpius is right. It would be nerve raking to face the judgment of a family who would probably disagree with you. Is he really asking so much just to learn to be together in private? If only this argument had never happened…

"Lily, wait!"

I turn eagerly toward the sound of his voice, prepared at once to apologise. But he stops any words from escaping my mouth with a kiss.

It completely catches me off guard. But I quickly catch up with him and kiss him back. And it was like I'd always imagined it, even dreamed it; soft and tender but with passionate undertones; the perfect first kiss.

When we finally separate, Scorpius continues to hold me close and I cling to him too.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, "I completely understand –"

"No," he interrupts gently, "it was unfair for me to ask it of you. I know your family means everything to you."

"But I agree with you, Scorp" I murmur, leaning into him. "I think we could make this really great if we gave ourselves the chance. And... I do think involving my family might hold us back."

He relaxes at this and holds me even closer. "Lily," he whispers, "will you be my girlfriend?"

I give him a sweet smile. "What do you think?" And this time, I kiss him first.

* * *

**This chapter became a lot longer than I anticipated but I couldn't bring myself to cut it in half or edit it down. Sometimes the story just flows so easily. Hope you guys like it so far!**

**KC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

"Lily!"

Both Scorpius and I freeze; we had agreed if this was to ever happen that we would act casual. But seeing the look of shock on Rose's face has mentally winded me.

Scorpius and I have been dating for two weeks now and although we decided to keep our relationship private from my family, we also realised how dysfunctional that could be for our relationship. So we had agreed that we would not hide ourselves in public and simple let my family discover us in their own time. But when my cousin Rose walked out of the Daily Prophet building and saw Scorpius and I walking hand in hand down Diagon Alley, the first thing I wanted to do was beg her into secrecy.

Rose walks toward us now and my hand grips Scorpius' tighter.

"It's okay," Scorpius whispers, "We'll talk to her. She'll understand –"

"I love my cousin, Scorp. But she will tell everyone immediately. She loves sharing stories!" I hastily whisper back.

"Probably what makes her such a good journalist" he finishes as Rose finally reaches us.

She stares at us for several seconds and we simply gaze back.

"Well," Rose begins, being the first to talk as usual, "how long has this been going on then?"

I start to speak but she interrupts haughtily. "And why didn't I know about it? I thought we were confidants, Lily!"

"We are! Of course we are!" I stammer quickly. "No one –"

"And so you are the reason why I haven't heard from my cousin in months!" Rose exclaims, turning her rathe towards Scorpius before turning back to me. "I thought it was because you were busy at work with a patient! Not with a secret boyfriend!"

"I guess you could say I am both of those things" Scorpius replies for me nervously, obviously intimidated by my cousin.

Rose's face becomes contorted with different expressions and I almost feel proud that I could have stumped my insanely clever cousin; she always prided herself in being two steps ahead.

"Listen," Scorpius says, breaking the silence. "I'll leave you two to it. As you say, it's been a long time since you two have caught up" he continues, knowing he is no help to the cause by being around. "I'll head on to Gringotts and meet you later, Lily."

I nod at him and he walks away with a small look of relief on his face. If only I could also leave this awkward situation. But I know Rose is going to use her researching skills and want a full explanation.

Sure enough she instructs me to follow her to the Leaky Cauldron and we sit in a corner booth.

"I can't believe this!" Rose exclaims before I am even fully seated, "You and Scorpius Malfoy!"

I smile weakly at her in an attempt to soften her but her demanding demeanour does not budge.

"And what did he mean when he said he was 'both of those things'?" she presses again.

I relent with a sigh. "He arrived unconscious in my ward at St Mungo's after a curse breaking assignment went wrong. I was assigned as his Healer and I looked after him for a month while he was unconscious and another month after that when he was in recovery -"

"And then you started dating when he was released" Rose finishes with a frown, completing the story like she had known it all along.

"We got to know each other really well while he was in the hospital," I continue, smiling at the memories. "And he has really matured since we last saw him. And become more handsome" I swoon.

"I don't know what's more disgusting," Rose begins as our butterbeers arrive, "The fact that you are dating a patient or that you are dating Scorpius Malfoy."

"I'm not dating a patient!" I squeak. "He is no longer in the charge of St Mungo's. And what's so seriously wrong with him?"

Rose raise's her eyebrows at this question. "Really, Lily? Don't you remember the stupid things he and Al got up to –"

"He's an adult now, Rose! You can't seriously still hold that grudge on him after that prank –"

"It took me hours to write that essay on Runes! And then he reversed all the letters and made then permanent!" she pouts in reply. "And anyway I thought we agreed that we never liked him."

"I was adverse to him, never against him," I argue.

"Fine!" Rose sighs. "I trust your judgement. But I can't believe that whenever you look at him you don't see that annoying lanky blond teen we've always known him as."

"You only say that because, apart from Al, he was your only real competition at school" I tease with a smile.

Rose smiles back at that. "He never did beat me out of my position as top of the class."

"He came pretty close –"

"But I held it!"

We laugh at that and I am instantly relieved that the tension between us has been released. We clink our butterbeer glasses together and she takes a quick sip of hers while I take proper gulps.

"So," she begins while my glass is still to my lips, "have you slept with him yet?"

I splutter on my drink, choking for a few seconds, before staring at her. "Rose!"

"Hey!" she puts her hands up in defense. "Interrogating and gossiping about the new boyfriend is what favourite cousins do! No matter who he is! In fact I'm going to pretend I don't know him because otherwise it's going to get too weird."

"Says you who just asked that question!" I exclaim in horror. But she waits patiently and, knowing her, she won't relent until she receives a proper answer.

"No," I finally reply, "for your information, no we haven't."

And you've known each other for a couple of months -!"

"But we've only been dating for a couple of weeks!"

"Well I'm surprised" Rose nods. "That doesn't sound at all like the old Scorpius. I would have thought he'd make a move by now."

"He's a mature and respectful adult, Rose" I retort and Rose raises her eyebrows again.

"Well then all I can say to that, Lily my dear, is that he's a keeper" she smiles and clinks my glass again.

"You haven't answered my other question though" she continues after a gulp of butterbeer. "Why haven't I heard about you two before now. Surely Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy's relationship has made a stir amongst our clan."

I refuse to meet her eyes at this and begin to drink again in an attempt to not answer. But Rose sees right through me…

"No… Lily! You haven't told them?"

I cringe at her tone. "We want to get to know each other first –"

"Your Dad's going to flip!" Rose exclaims with wide eyes.

"And that is exactly why!" I point out. "Our parents and uncles are going to disrupt any sort of normal relationship development if they were told. And we want to see where this leads –"

"I don't know about this Lily," Rose mutters. "I can see where you're coming from, Scorpius being your Dad's schoolyard nemesis' son and all. But not telling does not sound like the best idea –"

"I don't want Scorp to get scared off!" I say, finally expressing the reason why I changed my mind about the whole scenario. "I really like him, Rose. I want to be with him and I don't want my family to push him away!"

Rose considers me. I give her a begging look, asking her what to do, and I realise if it was anyone in my family that I wanted to know first, it was her. Surely her cleverness could help me decide what to do.

But Rose leans back with defeat in her eyes. In response, I slump back too.

"You really have put yourself in a sticky situation" is all she can say. And I couldn't agree with her more.

* * *

**Hi Guys! Thanks for sticking around for this next chapter to be published! Hopefully you are enjoying the story progression! I am also going to take your feedback on board and try to write these longer chapters. So look forward to the next one!**

**KC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

I finally return to my flat and being absolutely exhausted, I collapse on my couch. I was scheduled on for my normal shift at work today but an hour before I was meant to finish a man arrived who had been severely splinched. Nearly every single limb was unattached from his body and he was immediately taken into the surgery room to literally be put back together. This meant that many nurses were assigned to help with the operation and so the rest of our normal day's work was slowed down and pushed back. So now four hours after I was meant to finish my shift, I have finally arrived home.

However the doorbell rings and energy jumps into me with an excited beat of my heart. It could only be one person at this time of night and opening the door, my suspicions are confirmed true; Scorpius stands in front of me with a big smile on his face and a massive box of pizza. This brightens my mood instantly.

As I was supposed to finish work at 7 o'clock, we had planned to go out to a lively little Italian restaurant in the centre of London. But of course as I was kept back at work to help with the serious splinching case, I had had to send my fox patronus to find Scorpius to tell him I would sadly not be able to make it. But by the looks of it now, Scorpius has brought the date to me.

"I thought you might be hungry," he say's pushing the pizza box toward me. But I ignore it and launch myself into his arms, laughing with gratitude. We then walk inside and this time I turn my attention toward the pizza box. But trying to take it out of his hands, he lifts it above his head where I, short as I am, cannot reach it.

"Uh uh," he shakes his head when I give him pleading eyes. "You go and shower first and I will set up."

"Are you saying that I stink, Scorpius!" I say, pretending to look hurt.

"No!" he laughs. "I'm saying that you need a shower."

"Sounds like the same thing to me," I mutter and he playfully pushes me towards the stairs leading up to my bedroom.

Even though I have a quick shower, it felt wonderful to wash the day off my skin. I throw on some jeans and a loose top before walking down the stairs to a wonderful surprise; Scorpius has set up a pizza picnic on my coffee table in the lounge room.

"What's all this?" I exclaim brightly.

"Well I was going to set up all this on your kitchen table but it is covered in dishes and washing," he replies and I smack my palm to my forehead at the thought of him seeing my insanely messy kitchen.

"You have heard of cleaning charms, haven't you?" he teases.

"Yeah Mum tried to teach me before I moved out but I always seem to accidentally break or destroy something."

Scorpius chuckles at this and invites me over to sit on the floor. I make myself comfy leaning back against the couch and he sits on the floor opposite me across the table. He has also found a pathetic excuse for a candle and lights that silently with his wand. I take a piece of pizza, taking a huge bite, and sigh with pleasure.

"Swo grood," I say through the pizza and Scorpius chuckles.

We engage in light conversation whilst eating the pizza and I finish my last piece feeling quite contented.

"Merlin, that was good pizza," Scorpius sighs, echoing my thoughts.

"We will definitely have to have our date there next time," I nod.

"What! Is my coffee table date not good enough?" he says, pretending to look offended.

"Of course not!" I laugh. "But the service is terrible. My wine glass has been empty way too long!"

"Well, how's this for service!" he grins and pushes me over on the floor to kiss every inch of my face. I squeal and eventually push him off.

"I guess I'll have to redeem myself by clearing the plates then," he says and clears the table. I follow him to the kitchen and watch as he puts the dishes in the sink and waves his wand over it. It immediately fills with hot soapy water and with another flick of his wand, the other dishes on the kitchen table join those in the sink.

"Well look at you!" I exclaim, impressed. "I can never do that without at least breaking one plate. You are definitely a keeper!"

Scorpius gives a short laugh and sets the washing brush to work. "Shall I fold all the clothes too?" he teases.

"No please don't!" I blush in horror. "Merlin, I'm already incapable of simple chores. Don't make me more embarrassed."

"You're not incapable," he smiles, "just under practiced."

I groan at this. "You sound like my mother!" I mutter and pick up the wine bottle to take back into the lounge room.

"How are you parents, by the way?" Scorpius asks as we settle on the couch with our freshly filled glasses.

"Busy but happy," I say after a sip. "Mum is writing casually for the Daily Prophet and Dad's still working as the Head of the Auror office. James tells me he is still working just as hard too and we both think he needs to calm down a bit. He can't run around like he used to!"

"So James is still working as an Auror then?"

"Oh yes! And loving it! But he did take a bit of time off when little Artie was born. He's almost three now! I'm very excited to see him when I go back home for our Weasly/Potter summer holiday gathering."

Scorpius pauses then before continuing in a serious tone. "Have you decided whether or not you are going to tell you family about us?"

This question has been in the back of my mind ever since receiving the invitation from my parents. It is an gathering that occurs at the Potter House every year and is attended by my uncle and aunt, Ron and Hermione, their children, Rose and Hugo, and, of course, the Potter family. I have been pondering whether to tell my family about Scorpius and I at this gathering but I am still unsure. The discussion with Rose at the Leaky Cauldron last week about it also didn't help because neither of us were able to come to a decision about it. So with Scorpius asking me about it now, I really don't know what to say to him.

"I think I'm just going to see how I feel when I get there," I finally sigh. "I really don't know what's best to do."

Scorpius stares at me carefully for a few seconds before taking my hands. "I just want to let you know that I will support whatever you decide. I feel terrible for suggesting the secrecy in this first place and I feel to blame that it has gone on so long. I don't want your ties with them to be broken because of me."

"They won't be, Scorp, and you are not to blame at all. And I think this has been the best for them in the long run, especially while we decide if we are serious or not."

I feel his hand tighten around mine and he looks me straight in the eyes. "And are we serious, Lily?" he asks with bated breath.

"We are if you want to be," I murmur.

"I do want to be, Lily," he gushes. "In fact I've told Gringotts that I want to take them up on their offer and have the rest of the year off. That's what I was doing at Gringotts when we bumped into Rose last week in Diagon Alley."

"So that's what you were doing there that was job related," I realise and I am instantly relieved; the thought that he was planning with Gringotts when he was going to return to work in Egypt had made me quite nervous.

"I don't want to go back to Egypt," he continues. "It was a lonely life I lead there and now that I've been in a relationship with you, I can't ever imagine leaving again. I'm in for the long haul, Lily, because I'm in love with you."

It was the first time he had every said he loved me and my heart did a complete somersault.

I immediately catch his lips with mine and we kiss passionately. Pushing him back onto the couch, I feel his hands run my shirt up my back and I help him throw it off. We then do the same thing with his shirt and I lie on top of him, kissing and absorbing his body heat. We don't last much longer making out on the couch before I lead him upstairs to my bedroom. Soon we rid ourselves of the last of our clothes and make love for the first time. It was loving and passionate and it made me feel so complete. Afterwards we lie chest to chest and I feel his strong heartbeat next to mine.

And then, finally, I whisper his words back.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Hi Guys! It has been such a long time since i have posted a new chapter so thank you so much for hanging around. I hope you like it! Please feel free to leave a comment too!**

**KC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

Disapparating from my flat, I immediately arrive at my destination.

The Potter House stands before me and I breathe in the warm fragrant air that I remember so well from my childhood. My father had the house built just outside of Godric's Hollow when he married my mother. He was invited by the ministry to reclaim his parents' cottage but he wanted it to remain as a memorial to my grandparents and the brave acts they committed in bringing down Lord Voldemort in the first wizarding war. James, Albus and I had a wonderful childhood in our house and, along with our parents, used it as a clean slate to write our family story in. I always love coming home to be embraced by all the memories.

I open the creaky gate leading off the road and walk up the path to the front door. But before I even have the chance to knock, I hear a loud crash from within and the subsequent screams that can only belong to my little nephew.

I wait patiently for the door to open and when it does my father stands before me with a tight face; obviously Artie's screams are too much for him.

"Hi Dad," I grin and give him a warm hug that loosens his tense shoulders.

"Hello, Lily-Flower," he smiles before another sudden scream causes him to wince. "I swear young Artie will bring down the roof one day with those screams. Imagine what he could do with magic behind them."

I chuckle and follow him inside. I leave my bag in the hall and bravely decide to follow the sound of the cries. I enter the lounge room to find Artie, red faced and wailing, trying to be calmed by James, and Melinda helping my mother to pick up broken pieces of what was once a vase.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," Melinda apologises. "Please allow me to try and fix it or at least pay for a new one."

"Oh, no, it is quite alright," my mother replies as she collects the last of the ceramic shards off the ground. "Artie is not to blame for bumping into it. In fact I always thought it a rather hideous thing. It was given to Harry and I by my Aunt Muriel as a wedding present. I'm not going to make an effort to fix it because I'm actually rather glad to be rid of it."

Little Artie is the first to notice me then and he ceases his crying to call out my name. My mother, James and Melinda all turn to greet me and I scoop Artie up from out of his father's lap and into my arms. He giggles and smiles at me and the breaking vase incident has all but gone from his mind.

"You should have gotten here sooner, Lil!" James chuckles as he stands to greet me with a half hug. "You have the touch with that rotten son of mine."

"James! Don't say that about your son!" Melinda scolds, slapping his arm.

"You know I love him though!" James returns but Melinda has already turned to me to kiss me on the cheek.

"You look wonderful, Lily! So bright and happy," she smiles. I try to hold in my blush, wondering if she can tell the cause of my glowing happiness.

"Lily dear!" my mother beams after she destroys the vase fragments happily with her wand. "How are you?"

I don't even get a chance to reply to her question because the doorbell interrupts me. My father leaves to answer it and returns with Albus by his side. The same greetings I received only moments ago are repeated for Al and I give him a warm hug.

"Finally tore yourself away from Hogwarts then?" James stirs when the brothers embrace.

Al rolls his eyes. "Obviously, James, or otherwise I wouldn't be standing in front of you now!"

"Cheeky isn't he, Sis," James says to me and punches Al on the arm which, of course, causes the brothers to play fight one another.

"Stop, stop!" my mother yells. "I don't want fighting in the house!" she continues and my brothers tumble out the back door and out of sight in the backyard.

"Seriously," she shakes her head. "You'd think they were still boys and not 28 and 26 year old men!"

"They will never change, Mum," I laugh and pat her arm.

"I'll go and break them up, shall I, Ginny dear?" my father asks, with a glint in his eye, before also running out into the yard.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny sighs. "Now we have a three Auror trained wizards battling it out in my garden! A Senior Auror, a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and the Head of the Auror Department! They better not ruin my flowers!"

Melinda and I both laugh and my mother eventually joins in. Melinda then leaves to put Artie down for a nap and I stay to help my mother prepare lunch. I also have excellent entertainment whilst doing this as my view through the kitchen window gives me the perfect vantage point of my brothers and father engaging in a three way, harmless wizards duel. Of course my father wins but James was doing very well up until the end and Albus had thrown some very tricky spells into the mix.

My mother calls everyone to lunch, which has been laid out on the table outside, and we all sit around it to enjoy the mini feast of sandwiches, kiesh and salad; a very summery lunch spread.

It is at this moment that I realise that this would be a great opportunity to inform my family about my new relationship. But looking at their relaxed, happy faces and the carefree feeling between us all, I suddenly feel extremely reluctant. I decide to wait until later in the day to tell them all but as soon as the Weasley part of our gathering arrives for dinner, the thought of informing them had all but disappeared from my mind. That was until Rose pulled me aside, out of earshot from everyone else, and asked me the question I was dreading to answer.

"So have you told your family about Scorpius?"

I sigh and look glumly at her. "I can't do it, Rose. I've tried to pluck up the courage to do it, but I just can't. I know I should, but I'm too afraid. I feel like such a coward."

Rose gives me a sympathetic look and I know I can trust her not to stir me about it.

Dinner is another spectacular meal, this time prepared by Hermione and Ginny, and we all crowd around the dining room table. Soon many loud boisterous conversations fill the room; My father and Uncle Ron are discussing the Weasley business which Ron now plays a part in managing after he left the Auror department; Aunt Hermione is discussing her new project at the Ministry with my mother; and Hugo, my younger cousin by three months, is pulling faces at Artie who is giggling hysterically. However it is Albus's conversation about Hogwarts that I am paying particular interest to, along with James, Melinda and Rose.

"So after exams finished, all the professors surprised Professor Flitwick with a party. I am very sorry that he is retiring and leaving Hogwarts," Albus finishes.

"It's amazing he was there as long as he was!" my father pipes in, having ended his discussion, and turns to Ron again. "His charms lessons were always entertaining, weren't they?"

"Oh yes!" Ron laughs, recalling memories. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermione shoots him a look but laughs along with him. "I just think it's lovely that he taught both us and our children at Hogwarts," she continues. "He was a wonderful teacher."

"Of course she would say that," Ron tries to whisper to Harry and Hermione ignores their snickering to turn to Albus.

"So has Headmaster Longbottom chosen his replacement, Albus?" she asks.

"Not yet," Al replies. "But he's looking out for one."

"Perhaps you should apply for it, Rosie," Hermione says, turning to her daughter. "Don't you think she would be a great Charms teacher, Albus?"

Al gives Rose an awkward look and Rose takes the situation under her control, as she very capably does so frequently. "I'm very happy being a journalist, Mum, thank you very much!"

Hermione gives her daughter a disgruntled look at this but says no more. She had never really gotten over Rose's decision to take up journalism as her career; probably because of her bad experience with one journalist in particular during her childhood.

"Well let's just hope for your sake, Al, that it is a stunning young witch who replaces him," James jumps in, breaking the tension a little too well. "Since you never go out to meet any girls when you are not working then they are going to have to come to you at work!"

"Seriously, James!" Al winces. "My parents are the ones who are meant to try and set me up with women, not my brother."

"Artie needs cousins, Brother! You need to get a move on! And you to, Lil!" James continues, this time turning to me. "I expect you to put yourself out there too! You're old enough now!"

I go to say something witty and cutting in reply but I catch Rose's pressing eyes, knowing instantly what she is hinting at; James has given me an excellent window to announce Scorpius as my boyfriend. But my throat seizes up and almost as soon as the moment presented itself, it is gone again.

"That's enough, James" Melinda says, patting her husband's arm. "Al and Lily might not have married as young as us but they have heaps of time to find love and tell us about it."

Melinda meets my eyes as she says this and I instantly know that she completely understands me. How could she possibly know?

"Here, here! Well said!" Ron calls which causes laughs to echo around the table and James to raise his hands in defeat. I take this moment of distraction to get up from the table and I know that Melinda is right behind me. We meet in the kitchen and I come straight out with it.

"How do you know, Mel?"

"It was obvious from the moment you walked in the door, Lily," she smiles. "You look just like I did when I first fell in love with your brother."

"I don't know if I want to hear this," I chuckle, trying to defuse her, but she stares me down; both she and Rose have quite a talent for getting information out of people.

"Who is he?" she asks simply. "He must be someone you suspect your family might disapprove of or you wouldn't be so reluctant to tell everyone. Or maybe you think the disapproval will come from one person in particular… or two."

I realise she has figured it out and so I simply confirm her suspicions. "Yes, Scorpius Malfoy."

"And Rose is the only other person who knows?"; Mel doesn't miss a thing. No wonder she was placed in Hufflepuff house.

"Yes," I nod again in confirmation. Then I tell her the whole story of the past 5 months I have spent with him; those months at the hospital and the ones in our relationship so far.

"Oh, Mel!" I cry when I finish. "What do I do! I love him so much but I can't bear to disappoint the family I adore."

Mel considers me carefully. "I think you and Scorpius need to be very sure of your commitment to one another before bringing all the history between your two families into the relationship. Your father and Al will both react differently to your news and let's not pretend it will be smooth sailing. It was difficult for James and I and that was only when we had Al to contend with. You and Scorpius are in a very sensitive position but… I believe it is a good one."

Her last sentence both surprises and relaxes me. "So you think I should wait before telling them?"

"For now, yes," she replies and after weeks, in fact months, of uncertainty, her words are music to my ears. "But be careful, Lily," she continues. "Relationships are difficult even when there is no tension between the families. I don't want to see either of you get hurt. Scorpius is one of my oldest childhood friends, and you are like a sister to me."

I nod seriously, taking in her words, and she smiles warmly at me before pulling me into a hug. "I am so happy for you both!"

I hug her back tightly, thankful that I have her to confide in, and we re-join the gathering. My mind is finally made up and I am feeling so much lighter for it.

* * *

**Hello again! I hope you like this next update. I really enjoyed writing about the Potter family and I hope you think I have portrayed the characters well.**

**KC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

The sun is streaming through my bedroom window when I wake from my deep sleep. I immediately feel blissful and I reach out, eyes still closed, for the person who causes me to wake with a smile every morning. However my hand yields no results of him lying in the bed next to me and I open my eyes to confirm this. His side of the bed is still warm however so I know he must have only just left my side. I sigh and roll onto my stomach, hugging the covers around me. I always feel so complete on mornings like these. But more specifically, after nights like last night.

The smell of sweet food reaches my nose and I finally convince myself to leave the warmth of my bed. I pull some clothes on and stumble groggily down the stairs, flattening down my hair as I go. It is in the kitchen that I find him, looking very sprightly, and busy at the stove.

"Good morning," Scorpius greets, smiling at me as he flips a pancake with his wand.

"You are such a morning person," I slur sleepily and plop myself down on a chair at the already set table.

"And you definitely are not!" he laughs, bringing a full plate of pancakes over to me.

"These smell wonderful," I say, breathing their scent in deeply. "And they look beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you this morning," Scorpius smirks as he flicks a particularly stubborn strand of my hair. I slap his hand away but pull him into a deep kiss.

"Good morning," I smile when I finally pull back.

I then turn my attention to the pancakes as I am completely famished after last night's activities. Scorpius also joins me across the table and we both pile our pancakes high with berries and maple syrup.

"Gringotts have finally found me an office in the Curse Breaker Department Home Office," Scorpius informs me in between mouthfuls.

"That's good!" I nod, "At least you will be up on ground level now and not in a refurbished vault."

"I'm looking forward to the light and fresh air!" he chuckles in response. "Although the paperwork won't change."

I consider him carefully. "Are you happy doing this now? I mean, it must be a big change from being a practitioner on site to being an overseer in an office."

"It is, but I prefer to be home in England with you than being alone in Egypt."

I take his hand and stare seriously into his eyes. "I just don't want to hold you back from doing something that you really want to do. I want to support you –"

"Lily," Scorpius interrupts with a squeeze of my hand. "Don't ever think that. I'm doing this because I want to. I was never going to be a Curse Breaker forever. In fact no one does that profession for more than 5 years at a time, it's too trying on your health. And anyway the desk job is just a stepping stone for what I really want to do."

"And what is that?" I ask, my interest peaking.

"I would really love to become an instructor, someone who trains the new curse breakers before they head abroad. I think it could be very rewarding work," he finishes with a wide smile on his face.

"So do I," I beam back. "I think that's a fantastic idea! You would truly be a great instructor."

"And it's also a profession that will keep me here at home," he says, his voice lowering slightly. He takes my other hand and looks deeply into my eyes. "I've been thinking –"

"Yes…" I smile, wriggling forward until I am sitting on the edge of my seat.

"Well," he begins again, "I've been thinking that maybe – and only if you want to – that we could move in together. I mean, I am here most of the time anyway and it would mean taking our relationship further –"

"Yes Scorpius!" I stop him, beaming. "I would like that very much. I would love it!" I lean forward to kiss him but he puts his hand to my lips to stop me, obviously wanting to continue.

"I can move in here –"

"Of course you will! I am not moving into your house considering you are still with your parents!"

"I just mean instead of us finding a new place," he laughs.

"I think it's a perfect idea!" I agree and I am finally able to sneak in my kiss. "Let's go and get your stuff then, shall we?"

Scorpius, who is already dressed for the day, agrees to clean up breakfast while I go for a shower. I keep it a quick shower and pull on some nice casual clothes, knowing they need to be comfortable enough to help pack in as well as nice enough for when Scorpius informs his parents that he is moving out.

Astoria and Draco Malfoy are two of the only people who know that Scorpius and I are officially dating. It would have been too hard to keep them out of the loop considering that Scorpius has been living a home ever since he left the hospital and also because of the relationship I developed with them while I was caring for him. Scorpius informs me that Draco is fine with me dating his son but I believe he is a little reluctant to accept me. All I can think is that I am lucky that I became on good terms with Draco before Scorpius and I starting seeing each other. Who knows what would have happened otherwise!

I lock the door to my flat once we are both ready to leave and we apparate, hand in hand, to Malfoy Manor.

I have never been to Malfoy Manor and have only ever seen photos from Scorpius. However seeing it in a photo no way nearly prepared me for the real thing in front of me now. The sheer size of it more than anything makes me gaze at it in wonder. However there is still a slight gloominess about it that I know Astoria has tried so hard to rid the whole house of.

We walk down the long hedged driveway toward the house and then up the stairs to the front door. Scorpius tries the door but finds it locked. So he rings the bell and we wait side by side.

I expect one of Draco's parents to answer the door or even a butler. Therefore I am completely surprised when the door opens and a young house-elf greets us with big eyes.

"Master Scorpius! Welcome! Welcome! Come in!" he squeaks, bowing.

I am immediately horrified at the sight of the house-elf. From a young age, my Aunt Hermione always lectured me about the rights of magical creatures and to this day she is still very much involved with S.P.E.W. (Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare) which has its own team at the Ministry of Magic. Therefore, seeing this house elf puts me on edge. However it isn't until we enter the house that I get a better look at him. And I now discover that he is wearing a vest; clothes!

"Thank-you Denny," Scorpius thanks the elf. "How are you today?"

"Oh very well, Sir! Very well indeed!" Denny smiles and I am quite amazed at the elf's friendliness. "I will inform your mother that you and your lovely guest have arrived."

"No need, Denny," Astoria's familiar voice calls as she approaches us from down the hallway. "I am already here."

"Shall I get you tea in the parlour, Madam?"

"No, that I quite alright. I can manage. Thank you, Denny"

"No, no! Thank you, Madam!" Denny bows again and leaves our company with such a spring in his step that I have never seen in a house elf before. The genuine respect he has for his Masters is heartwarming.

"Lily!" Astoria greets me with a hug and a kiss on my cheek. "I've been hoping Scorpius would bring you to visit us."

"Sorry we didn't inform you first, Mum," Scorpius apologises .

"Oh that's quite alright!" Astoria smiles, "Unfortunately your father is in town today so it will just be us three."

Astoria then leads the way down the hallway and I quickly whisper the question on my mind to Scorpius. "Is Denny a free elf?"

"He is and we pay him for his services," Scorpius nods. "Like all the other house elves working here. Dad has been doing so ever since my grandparents left the house to him."

I feel a new found respect for Draco Malfoy fill my heart at hearing this; he is truly a very decent man now. If only my parents and Aunts and Uncles knew how much he has changed.

Astoria pours us tea in the parlour and Scorpius and I sit opposite here on the plush seats.

"So what is it that you are here to discuss?" Astoria asks casually whilst sipping her tea; she has caught on very quickly.

"Well actually, Mum, I am going to be moving in with Lily," Scorpius says quickly, like he is ripping off a Band-Aid.

"How lovely!" Astoria smiles and I feel Scorpius relax beside me. "When?"

"Uh, well we are actually here to collect my things," he replies, smiling in my direction.

"Goodness! That is quick!" Astoria says mid sip. "Well then don't let me keep you from your packing. Can I request that you at least stay for lunch?"

"We would love that!" I reply before Scorpius can.

"Lovely!" she smiles warmly at me. "I will go and speak to Denny and the kitchen elves about cooking up something nice for you. You two run upstairs and get started. I know that there is quite a lot of stuff up there."

"Perhaps you might want to sort through it all too, Lily," she continues, patting me on the arm. "I'm sure you don't want all of it cluttering up your flat!"

"Cluttering!" Scorpius snorts. "My collection is classic!"

Astoria and I share a laugh together before I follow Scorpius up the stairs. He leads the way up to the third floor where he opens a door which can only be his bedroom. And what a fine bedroom it is! Green and Silver cover every wall and every surface and Slytherin flags and posters decorate everything. The room is large too, with a king size four poster bed at one end and a large desk at the other.

"What do you think?" Scorpius asks me.

"It looks like Slytherin threw up in here!" I tease. "But I love it! It reminds me very much of Albus' room, only ten times the size!"

"Yeah trust me, it took a long time to completely decorate a room this large!" he laughs. "But you can't tell me that your room didn't look exactly the same but in blue and bronze!

I laugh. "Yeah Ravenclaw was definitely my bedroom's theme. At one stage we had every bedroom decked out in a different house's colours; James with Gryffindor, Al with Slytherin, Me with Ravenclaw and Teddy with Hufflepuff when he was living with us."

"You really did have a very diverse house!" Scorpius laughs. " That was one of the reasons why I always loved coming to stay. You house was always –"

"Loud? Ridiculous? Completely insane?"

"No, fun!" Scorpius smiles. "I got pretty lonely in this house all by myself. Sure, I had my parents, but things were tense for us all for a long time. It was easy to forget about it all when I was at Hogwarts, but during the holidays… I often felt engulfed in the tension. This house doesn't really hold the happiest of memories."

He leans against one of the bed posts and looks down at his hands. "Being at the Potter house allowed me to have fun, to be happy when I was away from school, something that I struggled to be when I was here."

"Scorp… I had no idea" I whisper, gazing sadly at him.

"Of course you didn't. I had to look tough and unbreakable as a teenager," he smiles weakly. "Merlin, I was such a loser! But anyway, I think Al finally clicked on to it all when I literally started begging to stay with your family on the holidays."

"What? He clicked on that you were a loser?" I smirk.

Scorpius glares at me with amusement. "You are just too damn cheeky!" he exclaims, leaping towards me. I squeal and he chases me around the room before finally tackling me onto the bed. He holds me down by lying on top of me and I catch my breath before turning my tone back into a serious one.

"I'm sorry that you had such a terrible time here. It must have been really lonely without any brothers or sisters."

"It was alright," he shrugs. "I did have Mum and Dad's love but I always envied your family. I guess I still do."

"Well you have me so far," I smile sweetly at him before twisting him over so that I now lie on top of him. "And I can make this room full of love right now!"

"I might just hold you to that," he chuckles in response before pulling me down into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Hello again everyone! It has been an insanely long time since i have updated this story and i sincerely apologise! Uni gets pretty crazy! Thank you to all of you for sticking around and I really hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I am going to try and write as many as i can before the next Uni semester starts so look forward to those. Some interesting things are going to happen! See you soon!**

KC


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

As I walk down the cobbled stone road of Diagon Alley, I breathe in the last of the summer sweetness in the air. The alley is remarkably quiet after the last crazy few weeks; every student and their parents have been lining the street shopping for the upcoming school year's supplies. Unless you work in Diagon Alley, you completely avoid this area over those weeks so as to keep your sanity. However now that school has recommenced, I feel as though Diagon Alley is a little lonely without all the noisy bustling people.

I make my way up the steps of Gringotts Bank and check my watch. Right on time! I then proceed to enter the bank. However I don't enter the main hall as normal but instead turn directly to my right and walk down the corridor leading to the Department Offices. The hallways in these offices are an amazing maze which can cause anyone to get lost. Luckily for me though I have memorised the way after tracing this path many times. I reach the office with the 'Malfoy' brass plaque and knock twice. When the door clicks open, I enter swiftly to find Scorpius, brow creased, staring intently at a document on his desk.

"Hello, Mr Serious," I say, announcing my presence.

Scorpius looks up and smiles. "Hello, sleepy-head! Finally awake then?"

"No, I'm actually sleep-walking right now!" I tease with a smile as I make my way over to give him a peck on the lips. "And what's so wrong with me sleeping in on my day off?"

"Well firstly it's not your day off, so that makes it very wrong," he chastises with a laugh.

"Well it's a day off my normal work routine so I think that counts!" I say, dropping into the chair opposite his desk. "I'm going to Hogwarts for Careers Day and going back to Hogwarts won't seem like work at all."

Scorpius laughs. "You just wait until you have classes full of Year 5's, 6's and 7's to present in front of! Being a speaker at Careers Day is a big deal. You are going to be the one trying to influence students to take up the profession of Healer."

"Yes, yes! I know!" I chuckle with a dismissive wave of my hand. "I just hope they all like the presentation I have planned. It's the best I can do in the short time the Senior Healer gave me. If only he was still going and hadn't asked me to fill in for him."

"You'll do fantastic, Lily," Scorpius smiles encouragingly. "They couldn't ask for a better ambassador for the Healing profession. Just think, the Senior Healer might make you a permanent speaker at Careers Day if you do well."

"That could be pretty fantastic!" I beam, thinking about the idea. "But first I need to be on time for that to be any possibility –"

"Is that the time already?" Scorpius exclaims, looking at the clock on the wall. "You'd better go!"

"I'll see you at home tonight then," I say as I stand from my chair. I give him a quick kiss and then hurry out of the office. Once back in the alley, I make sure I have all my presentation things secured to my person and then apparate to the Hogwarts Grounds Boundary.

As Hogwarts has a protection charm cast over it, no one can apparate directly into the school. Therefore the school gate is the closest location to apparate to. Several other profession speakers are there when I arrive and I know this due to their different uniforms and clothing from each profession. I too am also wearing my bright green Healers uniform and I feel I especially stand out in it today amongst all the suits and dark cloaks. It also doesn't help that my red hair also makes me look like a beacon but I just have to deal with that like I do every other day at work.

Several students wearing prefect badges have come out to welcome us in and we follow them through the forest and up to the school. The walk brings back all the memories from all those years of walking this path and as soon as the castle comes into view, I catch my breath almost on cue; Hogwarts has a way of amazing you like you have never seen it before.

The castle was completely repaired after the Battle of Hogwarts. However certain features have been left in their damaged state to remind students, professors and visitors of the sacrifice many families made to win the war. Tributes and memorials of those who died in the battle also decorate the school. For example to bridge leading to the Great Doors of the castle was only structurally repaired and so aesthetically is still rough and burnt. Plaques also line the stone along the bridge with names of students who died. I linger next to Uncle Fred's as we cross the bridge.

The Prefects lead us into the Entry Hall and the noise created by excited students is immediate. I sign myself in as the Healing Profession Speaker and then look around in hope of spotting a familiar face. Sure enough, one does stand out and I approach him with the widest of smiles.

"Hi Al!"

"Lily!" Albus exclaims, very surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"

I give him a hug before replying. "The Senior Healer who was meant to be Speaker here today got called to a management meeting. So he selected me to be his replacement."

Albus begins to say something but his words are overshadowed by another voice behind me.

"Looks like we are going to have another sibling reunion then!"

Both Albus and I turn towards the voice and James approaches us with a smirk. "I don't think I'm ready for this. I only saw you two a month ago!"

"We can't surely be that ugly James!" Albus laughs.

"More like too beautiful!" I tease. "We blind him with our younger sibling radiance!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" James cries, putting up his hands. "We all know that Teddy is the most beautiful in our family. And he is not even related!"

"That says a lot then, it means I have the advantage!"

The three of us jump in surprise at the entrance of another voice in our banter. But it is a voice we all know too well.

"Teddy!"

Suddenly the four of us engage in such a loud group hug that we start drawing attention to ourselves. Although we are all so much older, we still act like kids when we all get together.

"Look at us!" James exclaims. "The four of us all back together again! I love it!"

"Yeah it's so great to see you all here!" Teddy says. "I really wish I was able to attend the summer gathering. But work has kept me pretty busy."

"How is the Prime Minister?" Albus asks. "It's election time in the muggle world isn't it?"

"Sure is!" Teddy nods. "So he is pretty stressed. And also the fact that he makes so many public appearances at this time of year means I always need to stay on my toes. Being the Muggle Prime Minister's number one wizard guard is a full time job!"

"And how are Victorie and the kids?" I ask.

"All happy and healthy. The kids are desperate to start school though. But don't worry Al," Teddy says as he pats Al on the shoulder, "you still have two years before you have to deal with them."

"Just wait until you get Artie!" James laughs. "My boy is going to wreak havoc here in nine years! I'm training him up!"

"I don't know if that's exactly how you should raise your son, James!" I laugh.

James starts to retaliate but Albus cuts him off.

"So are you the speaker for the Muggle Protection Office, Teddy?"

"Yes I am," Teddy replies swiftly. "And I'm guessing James and Lily are also here as speakers?"

"Oh, no, Teddy," James says with mock seriousness. "Lily just wears her uniform wherever she goes."

I punch James in the arm and although Teddy laughs, Albus does not react. In fact Albus' attention has been caught by someone else. A tall yet thin woman with jet black hair and pale skin has just walked into the Entry Hall and she has completely caught our brother's eye. James raises his eyebrows at me and I shrug back at him, telling him silently that I have no idea what is going on.

"So... Al..." James slurs, drawing Albus' attention away from the woman who is now talking to a couple of prefects. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend? That is I'm expecting you know her."

"What?" Al says nervously, glancing between the woman and James. "I, uh… need to go and help now. I'll catch you guys later." He then leaves our company and follows the woman as she escorts the prefects into the Great Hall.

"Looks like Albus has got a crush!" James sings childishly. "Who is she anyway?"

"Perhaps Neville will be able to tell us," Teddy says, and I see him wave to someone in the distance. A few seconds later we are joined by the Headmaster himself and we all share happy greetings with him. Neville Longbottom replaced Professor McGonagall when she retired as Headmistress. He had climbed the seniority ladder at the school very quickly, having only been a Herbology teacher for 10 years before being named Head of Gryffindor House and then another 10 years before becoming Headmaster. In fact he is one of the youngest Headmasters in Hogwarts History.

"I'm so glad that you all could make it," Headmaster Longbottom tells us. "I'm very proud of you all."

Teddy and I smile warmly at him, having being so highly complimented. However James is still preoccupied.

"Sir, who is the mysterious lady Albus is swooning over?" James finally asks.

"James!" Teddy and I both exclaim in unison; James has never been very subtle.

"What James means to ask is who is the woman circling around with the students?" Teddy clarifies.

"Ah! That would be Professor Flitwick's replacement; the new Charms Teacher. She's a young Belgium woman by the name of Essephanie Elddir. She is a very gifted witch."

"This is fantastic," James chuckles. "Albus really has met someone at work. I'm going to love rubbing that in!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Teddy warns. "Let Albus be! Let them have their privacy while they figure things out."

I look appreciatively at Teddy; I know now that he would support me on my decision to stay quiet on my romantic relationship. But will he accept Scorpius? They are cousins and all but Teddy's parents were killed in the battle that Scorpius's father and grandparents were on the opposing side of. I don't even know what sort of relationship Scorpius and Teddy have.

"Well I think we should get this Careers Day started," Professor Longbottom says, turning our attention back to the events of the day. "All the best for your presentations!"

We thank him as he leaves to address the rest of the Entry Hall gathering and then James turns back to me and Teddy.

"Well, good luck guys! Try not to deter the students from your professions too much."

"Gee, thanks, James," I reply sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. "Your support is something I always treasure."

"That's what brothers are for!" James winks at me and we follow the Headmaster further into the school.

* * *

**Hello there guys! Hopefully you enjoyed this new installment, I really like writing the banter between the Potter Siblings! Stick around for some more exciting events that will be occurring in the next few chapters! Hopefully see you soon!  
**

**KC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

"Lily! The movie's starting!" Scorpius calls as I pour the popcorn into a bowl.

"Just a sec!" I yell back to him, "Just getting the drinks!"

I run to the fridge and fling it open, searching for the lemonades I had bought for tonight. I spot them on the bottom shelf and am just reaching for them when they shoot out of the fridge, giving me a fright. I watch them fly towards the living room and put to and to together… damn that _Accio_ spell!

"That's not funny!" I laugh loud enough for him to hear. I close the fridge with a slam and reach for the popcorn bowl. But this too shoots away from me and heads in the same direction as the drinks.

"Seriously!" I yell and stomp playfully towards the living room, "Why did I even bother offering to get the snacks when you can just wave your wand and get them yourself?"

I enter the living room to find Scorpius grinning at me cheekily from the floor where he has piled cushions and blankets in front of the TV.

"I couldn't have done it all myself," he laughs when he sees me face, "And anyway, the popcorn needed to be made and I always seem to burn it. I just helped bring it all into the room."

"Good effort!" I tease and he pulls me down onto the floor. I snuggle into his side after I make myself comfortable with the cushions and turn my attention to the intro credits of the movie.

"I set the movie up first try this time," Scorpius says proudly and I smile. Being from an all wizarding family, technology like televisions was a new thing for Scorpius. He had seen them when he visited our house as a kid (Dad had brought quite a bit of his 'muggle-life' into our home) but it was still pretty new to him. While we Potters had been exposed to it quite a lot of muggle inventions, for most other witches and wizards it was often either a scary or exciting new endeavour for them.

"But why are we watching this again?" Scorpius continues, flipping over the DVD case.

I snatch it from him. "Because Frankenstein is a classic and because it's Halloween!"

He laughs. "How could I forget!" he says sarcastically and motions around the room. I often go overboard with holiday decorating and this year is no exception; candles and pumpkins cover nearly every surface and black paper spider webs hang from every wall.

"Don't tell me you don't think the flat looks fabulous!" I smile and hit him playfully, "And anyway, my decorations no way compare to those of Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts was on its own level!" Scorpius laughs. "I much prefer yours though."

"Liar," I say but I give him a peck on the lips in thanks anyway.

We are then suddenly interrupted when the doorbell rings.

"Ooooooo! Goodie!" I exclaim, clapping my hands like a little kid. "Finally some trick or treat-ers!"

"Are we going to have to pause the movie every time they ring our bell?" Scorpius sighs as I leap up off the floor to grab my bowl of sweets.

"Of course!" I say and skip towards the front door; I enjoy giving sweets now just as much as when I received them as a child.

I get to the door and am just about to open it when I remember my witches hat; today is the only time of the year when I can really get away with wearing it in the muggle world. I pull it on along with my warmest smile and open the door. "Treats?"

"I hope we are a treat?"

"Dad?" I gasp, staring at him standing before me. "Mum?" I continue, seeing her just behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"We were in town for a show and thought we would surprise you with a visit afterwards," Ginny explains while Harry nods along.

"This really is a surprise," I say, still amazed to see them there.

"Well... can we come in?" Ginny continues, stepping forward to enter the flat. I am just about to step aside when the situation finally dawns on me; my parents are here and Scorpius is in the next room!

"Oh! Um, could you just give me a second?" I say quickly and rather a bit too loudly as it stops them both with a start, "I'll be really quick!"

Harry laughs and turns to Ginny. "I knew this would happen. Lily has to go and clean up to make her flat presentable for her parents."

I give my best grimacing smile in response to his teasing and shut the door. I then sprint into the lounge room where Scorpius is looking way to comfortable; obviously he has no idea who is at the door.

"What? Were their costumes scarier than you thought they would be?" he teases, misinterpreting the look of horror on my face.

"It's my parents," I squeak, hardly able to get the words out.

"Your parents?" he repeats dumbly, looking at me questioningly.

"Yes! My parents! You know, Harry and Ginny Potter!" I snap loudly and start running around the room to neaten the area.

"Okay! Okay!" Scorpius says and gets to his feet. "It's alright. We knew this was going to happen eventually."

"What do you mean 'going to happen'?" I say, pausing my cleaning to look at him.

"Telling them about me of course," Scorpius explains and then looks at me with a concerned expression. "That is what is going to happen now, right?"

All I do is stare at him; the idea has completely dumbfounded me.

"Lily…?"

"I… I can't do that now," I say, averting my eyes from his to pick up a blanket, "I'm… I'm not prepared."

"What do you mean 'not prepared'?" Scorpius asks, frowning slightly. "We've officially been a couple almost nine months now. Isn't that enough preparing time? And I'm here too. I can be here to help you explain."

"I just… I wanted time to figure out what to say… how to tell them."

"It's alright to be scared –"

"I'm not scared!" I snap and glare at him.

"Then why are you so reserved about this?" Scorpius retorts, his voice rising with the deepening of his frown.

"Because I want to do this my way and I don't appreciate you pressuring me to do this!"

"Pressuring you…?" Scorpius repeats, almost to himself. "Lily, do you not want to tell your parents about me?"

"What? Of course I do!"

"It sure doesn't look like it," he mutters. "I know how much your family means to you. So why won't you let me have a chance of being accepted by them?" Hurt suddenly floods his face. "Don't you want me to? Don't you love me?"

"I do love you, Scorp!" I cry.

"Then prove that to me now. Let your parents in and introduce me to them as your boyfriend."

"Scorpius... please…"

We stare at each other then and I wait for him to break the silence. But he doesn't for several agonising seconds and I know that I will have to.

"Scorp, please, I want to do this another time," is all I can say and I realise instantly how pathetic it sounded.

Scorpius' face hardens. "So, what now? You want me to hide in the bedroom like a sulking puppy? Because I won't do that," he growls.

"I'm not asking you to."

"You want me to leave?" he glares, finally realising my wish of him. "You want me to leave the flat I live in?"

"It will only be for a couple of hours –" I try to reason before he cuts me off.

"Don't bother, Lily," he mutters. He meets my eyes one last time before he apparates and his look right then is one I know will haunt me forever; a look of complete betrayal and heartbreak.

One second he is there, and the next he is gone. I stare at the space where he had stood and I hate myself. What did I just do?

The doorbell rings again, jolting me back to the present and I rush back to the door to let my now impatient parents in.

"Finally!" Ginny grumbles as she pushes past me, "This must have been one messy flat!"

I watch her walk into the kitchen, knowing she has probably gone to make a cup of tea, and then turn to my Dad. He is staring at me with a kind but also slightly concerned smile.

"Is everything alright, Lily-Flower? You look a little pale, like you've seen a ghost."

"It is Halloween, isn't it?" I say, brushing him off with a small smile. He smiles back, thankfully dropping the subject, and walks into the living room.

I close the front door and catch the sight of my face in the mirror next to the door. I study my pale reflection and Scorpius's face instantly returns to my mind. What was I thinking? I have just hurt the man I loved worse than I have ever hurt anyone. And why? Why couldn't I have just done what he said and introduced him to my parents right here and now?

I curse myself silently and turn away from the mirror. What have I done?

* * *

**Hello again loyal readers! I am so very sorry that it has been such a long time since I have updated. I have actually known what would happen in these next few chapters for a long time but have until recently not been able to write them down. Life is just too busy these days! I really hope you like this latest update and sorry for leaving it on such a cliff hanger, but I couldn't resist! But never fear, I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow as I wouldn't make you wait like that after this chapter, that would be too cruel! So see you all tomorrow!**

**KC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - The original Harry Potter characters and the world of Harry Potter are not of my own invention and I do not claim ownership of them. KC**

* * *

After waving goodbye to my parents two hours later, the first thing I did was send my fox patronus out to tell Scorpius of my parents leaving, thereby signalling that the coast was clear for him to return. But my patronus returned a short time later with no information to report. I went to bed then with a heavy heart, believing that Scorpius simply needed time away from me. But the next morning I again sent my patronus out and it again returned with no message. By that evening, Scorpius was still nowhere to be seen and I still did not have a message from him. Therefore I didn't sleep a wink that night as I lay awake hating myself. The flat felt incomplete without him now and I tossed and turned all night with missing him so much. The day after though, instead of waiting for him, I went looking for him. And the first place I went brought me news of him. Visiting Gringotts and asking for him, I was told that he was visiting family and would be out for a couple of days. Knowing exactly where his family lived, I set out for Malfoy Manor that night, not deterred at all by the storm approaching.

And so here I find myself standing at the gates of Malfoy Manor in the pouring rain. I am drenched through and even though I could cast a spell to repel the rain, my only thought is of what I am going to say to Scorpius.

I push through the gate and begin to walk up the long path to the Manor's front door. My teeth are chattering now but not because of the rain. I can only recall a few other times when I have ever been this nervous: before I was sorted into a house at Hogwarts and before I got my NEWT results which would determine my future career. But this moment approaching me now will also determine my future. Will Scorpius turn me away? Will he forgive me? But an even more terrifying question is… Does he still love me?

My feet are starting to falter the closer I get to the door. But I want to know… I need to know.

I finally reach the door and raise my hand to knock. But I hesitate for several seconds before finally bringing it down on the wood. I steady my breath, preparing myself to be received by the free-elf Denny, the Malfoy's Butler. Therefore I am completely unprepared when it is Scorpius himself that answers the door.

I meet his eyes almost instantly and he regards me; I can only imagine what I must look like, probably like a drowned rat.

"Lily," he says tonelessly, "You are soaked." I notice that he doesn't invite me in like he once would have. I try to ignore that.

"I had to see you… to talk to you," I say, keeping my eyes on his.

He doesn't say anything.

"I should have told them," I continue, "I shouldn't have forced you out -"

"No, you shouldn't have," he interrupts, agreeing with me.

The evenness of his voice is unnerving me and I realise I would so prefer him to yell at me rather than be eerily calm as he is now. But I force myself to keep talking.

"I was horrible to you and I had no right to be. I was scared, as you said, but I was too proud to admit it." He continues to stare at me and my voice starts to shudder. "I am terrified that my family will make me choose between them or you and I don't want to have that choice. Because I love you so much and I can't imagine a life without my family in it. They are a part of me and you are the most wonderful man I have ever known. I don't want to lose anyone."

I will myself to stop talking before I burst into tears. This time I wait for him to speak and I don't care how long I stand here waiting. For all I know I will wait for him forever. However he only leaves me hanging for a minute or so.

"Have you ever thought, Lily, that that is not the only scenario that could play out? Do you seriously believe that the best thing to do is to ignore this whole situation of telling your parents? You can't ask me to live in secrecy forever. That is no way for anyone to live, including you."

I drop my eyes from his but he continues.

"All I ever wanted was to love you and be loved by you. And if your family is part of you, doesn't that mean being loved by them too? I'm not saying it would be easy to gain their love but at least give me the chance. We agreed to keep our relationship private until we figured out if we were serious or not. We agreed on that so as to protect everyone from unnecessary hurt in case it didn't work out. But as far I was concerned, we were working, we were serious. In fact I was this serious…"

Suddenly a small velvet box in shoved under my nose. I lift my head from the ground to see Scorpius holding the box out to me. I take it hesitatingly and open it. And what is inside takes my breath way.

A beautiful silver ring sits inside with five small diamonds fashioned into a flower; a lily.

"I was going to propose to you that night," he whispers and I can hear the hurt in his voice. But his words suddenly flood my mind with a single realisation; were, was - these words are past tense…

"Scorpius…" I croak, feeling a sob welling up in my throat.

"I love you, Lily, but you hurt me like no one has ever hurt me before –"

"Scorpius, please!" I gasp, tears freely running down my face with the rain. "Please, I love you, it was complicated -"

"Complicated? Life is complicated, Lily, especially for us being the children of our parents. But I would always fight for your happiness, no matter what."

"And I will fight for yours, Scorpius! Please let me!"

Scorpius turns away from me then and shuts the door. But not before I see a tear roll down his cheek.

I stare at the door, feeling numb and I am no longer able to distinguish my tears from the rain on my cheeks. I stumble away from the Manor but am so blinded by my devastation that I don't even realise I have not returned down the path. Instead I find myself in the garden and although I can't care less about the rain now, I head toward the Rotunda. It is there that I collapse on the top step and discover that I am still holding the little velvet box. I open it again, seeing the rain sparkle off the ring and realise that this little box held all my dreams in it; my future with Scorpius, and I let it flutter away. Finally I completely lose myself in a flood of sobbing which makes my chest ache.

I don't know how long I cry my heart out but when my heaving abates, I am left feeling empty. So this is what it feels like to be heartbroken; completely and utterly heartbroken. I don't want to move or leave this spot simply because I don't know what to do now. I can't think straight and I don't even care that I have been exposed in this freezing weather for way too long. But feeling cold doesn't nearly compare to how I feel right now.

I regard the ring again and am barely able to look at it without fresh tears running down my face. I am just wondering what to do with it when I look up and see him standing at the bottom of the Rotunda steps. He is drenched just as I am and I realise he must have been standing there for quite a while.

"The ring…" Scorpius says quickly as soon as my eyes meet his.

My heart had risen slightly to see him standing there but it immediately sinks again with his words: he wants to ring back.

"Oh, yes… sorry," I stutter and stand, wiping the back of my hand across my sore red eyes. I close the box and descend down a couple of steps towards him. "Here," I say, holding the box out to him.

But he doesn't move and simply stares at the box. "You didn't put it on?"

Put it on? What did he mean? My heart almost stops and I pause on a step a few above him.

"Why didn't you put it on?" he asks again.

I gulp air before talking. "Putting on the ring... I didn't know what that would mean…"

"Mean?"

"It's not my ring," I whisper, "It will be someone else's. It wouldn't have been appropriate to wear it."

Scorpius stares at me. "Of course it's your ring, Lily. It was made for no-one else and will be worn by no-one else."

I am confused now. "Then why do you want me to give it back to you?"

"I don't, Lily," Scorpius replies and a small smile forms on his lips, "I want you to wear it. Shouldn't your fiancé want you to wear your engagement ring?"

I stare back at him, seeing his loving smile, and am so overcome that I burst into tears again.

Even though I bury my face in my free hand, I hear Scorpius run up the remaining steps between us. "Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry!" he cries and pulls me into his arms.

"I thought you had broken up with me," I sniff into his chest.

"I thought about it," he whispers back, "For a second there after I closed the door, I really thought I could leave it like that. But then I realised I can't imagine my life without you. And although everything I have said is true, that you did hurt me, I want to fix us because I can't bear the thought of not loving you, Lily. Loving you is burnt into my very nature now. And I want to spend the rest of my life loving you."

I release a new batch of sobs but when Scorpius pulls away from me, he sees that I am now crying with happiness. And then, because the words don't even need to be said, Scorpius takes the ring box from my hand, removes the ring, and slides it on to my finger.

I leap into his arms, almost sending us topping down the stairs, and we kiss passionately in the rain. When we finally break apart, I keep my hands on either side of his face and gaze into his eyes.

"You know what the next step now is?" I whisper to him.

"Get dry?" he replies and brushes and wet strand of my forehead for emphasis.

"Yes, that," I smile, "Then we talk to my family."

"I like that plan," Scorpius murmurs lovingly and catches my lips with his.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I'm so happy I published this chapter! I so hope that you all enjoyed it and I would be thrilled to receive your reviews. Also I would just like to thank everyone who has already reviewed, favourited and followed and to everyone who has sent me messages of encouragement to update this story. I really appreciate it! Until next time and trust me, the next chapters are going to be pretty full on!**

**KC**


End file.
